1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material for fabricating a flexible substrate used for non-substrate liquid crystal display that can separate from assisting substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of flat panel display (FPD) has helped reduce the weight and volume of display. The currently available liquid crystal display (LCD) technologies employ passive scan or active matrix to display images, which however requires considerable thickness stability for precision control. Otherwise even slight deformation will lead to serious image distortion. To bring about thinner and more impact-resistant FPD, some of the FPD technologies for conventional glass substrate process have shifted focus to the R&D of plastic substrate. The development of flexible FPD has brought FPD to a new prospect in terms of thinness, impact-resistance and ease of carriage.
As for the substrate of flexible FPD, plastic materials have received the most attention for their characteristics of being lighter, thinner, more impact-resistant, mobile, and easy to carry. But in processes with temperature of 200° C. or higher, plastic material is prone to deformation or even decomposition, hence limiting its dimensions and applications. To bypass the shortcomings of plastic substrate, non-substrate FPD is expected to be the process that draws the focus attention.
The patent of Philips entitled Liquid Crystal Display Laminate and Method of Manufacturing Such filed with WIPO (WO02/42832 A2) and published in Nature in 2002 reveals a process for single substrate LCD. The process employs UV radiation to produce polymerization and at the same time form polymer-covered liquid crystal with PSCOF (phase separated composite organic film) structure, which maintains uniformity on curved screens.
In the efforts to develop lighter and thinner non-substrate flexible FPD with greater design flexibility, photosensitive material is one of the key materials and technologies for the new process. Through the design of molecular structure, adjustment of compositions, and application of modification technologies targeting different needs, photosensitive material can be made to possess good flexibility and physical properties and stay free of the drawbacks of plastic materials, including poor resistance to high temperature and infiltration of oxygen and moisture that would cause damage to the liquid crystal display cell.